


First & Last

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: This is a five-chapter one-shot I'm trying out so I hope you all like it. The rating is for future chapters.  First time writing for the new Doc.





	1. First & Last Meeting

She'd just returned from the wardrobe finally confident in her choices this time when the TARDIS decided it was time for another adventure.

Laser fire and shouting was what greeted her when her stolen ship finally landed.

"Rory can you please just get your stupid face out of here." An angry Scottish tone yelled "Mels lets g…. MELS!"

The Doctor didn't know her new body could run so fast from one side of the bigger on the inside box to the doors than she had at the sound of her wife's cursed scream. Before she could even think about the possible paradox she was creating her arms were already cradled around her oh so young-looking wife before she became the wild-haired blonde that will forever rule the Doctor's hearts.

"Who the hell are…." A young Amy Pond growls but the Doctor ignores her already pulling Melody into her arms "No time for introductions just get moving." The Doctor commanded ducking another round of ion pulse gunfire while shoving Amy forward with her shoulder. Rather than argue like she wanted to Amy complied dragging Rory along with her as they followed the Doctor back to the waiting (yet invisible) time ship.

Thankfully the old girl had been expecting this having closed the doors behind them and already taken off before her thief couldn't remember they needed to.

"We need to get her hearts beating again." the Doctor concluded in a panic once a check told her that unlike normal her wife wasn't holding her breath just to get the Doctor to touch her. "Stethoscope." The Doctor pleaded when her frantic gaze fell on the medical tool guessing the TARDIS was trying her best to help them.

"Yes, that Rory now hand it over." Amy nodded once Rory had gotten over his shock of a box that was bigger than it was smaller in the inside to pick the thing up from the floor. "You get used to it." Was all Amy says taking the medical tool forcefully from her maybe boyfriends' hand only to have the Doctor yank it from hers knowing it was a bit too early in their timeline for the Ponds to know about their friend being their daughter just yet.

"How about we use this?" Rory questioned pulling the defibrillator seemingly from thin air while the Doctor checked her wife's hearts.

"I could kiss you right now." The Doctor grins earning a death glare from Amy while the paddles charge up. "So sorry about this sweetie." The Doctor whispers brushing a stray lock of Mels's hair back out of her closed eyes.

The hissed curse that follows isn't translated for the other two as it was for the Doctor bringing a pleased smile back to her lips at her wife's word choice while the woman herself sat up with another pained curse. "I've got you love." The Doctor promised wrapping her arms around the shaking woman inwardly grinning when Mels chose to muffle the rest of her curses against her shoulder rather than Amy's who was kneeling on her other side.

"Honestly, how does anyone function with only one of these?" Mels complains her fingers digging painfully into the Doctor's arm not that she would ever think of complaining about it. Mercifully the question confused the other two, but it only made the Doctor's hearts tighten in more worry when she remembered the time she or rather when her 10th and 11th selves had to handle only one of his hearts beating.

"Rory, I need you to hit her on the back as hard as you can." The Doctor instructed, "Today please." She pressed when the younger Santerían just gaped at her like she was mental. "She has some kind of air blockage and if we don't clear it…."

Amy took charge before the Doctor could think of a believable enough finish slamming her fist against her daughter's back earning a painfully snarled "Other side." From Melody and a scoffed "Maybe now you'll listen to me when I said we needed to go." From her mother when the hit came again this time to the correct side.

"No, she won't…."

"No, I won't."

Mels and the Doctor say at the same time while Melody Pond is cradled against her wife's chest as her breathing evened out and the Doctor presses more than a few kisses against the top of her head while she's at it.

"Now who the hell are you?" Amy inquired obviously not liking how possessive the Doctor was being toward her own wife. "I'm a friend of the Doctor's." the time woman tells them while she absently strokes Melody's braided hair along her pulse point mostly to calm herself that her wife is alive under her hands.

"How much of a friend?" Amy pushes making the Doctor smile at the flash of anger in her eyes. Oh, how she misses her 'Girl Who Waited'.

"Spoilers Pond." The Doctor answers before she can stop herself meeting her old companion's eyes for the first time. Amy's mouth falls open in a little 'o' of shock as they look at one another, but she shakes her head in disbelief dropping her eyes back to her daughter still resting against the Doctor's chest.

"That's not really and answer." Rory piped up pulling Amy back to her feet while the Doctor helped Mels. "Don't need to know her name Ror." Melody laughed making the Doctor smile while she stared down the barrel of the gun her young wife was now pointing at her.

"Mels what? What are you doing?" Amy asked fighting against Rory's hold as he pulled her back away from the possible threat while Melody backed up towards them her eyes unfocused but the gun steady in her hand "Don't worry she gets like this sometimes." The Doctor says quietly knowing that at least some part of her wife knows her secret by the hard edge in her eyes. "Don't you Mels but it's not your fault is it." She coos her hands sliding into her pockets "You just get headaches don't you love." She says without taking her eyes from her wife's as they start to circle one another just they will in Hitler's office in there not so distant future. "All those voices in your head telling you what to do." She asks knowing from her talks with River that she was right.

Mels winced the hand not holding the gun slides up into her hair pulling at it slightly. "There you are my soldier." The Doctor smiles seeing past the mix of pain and rage in Melody's eyes as they glared into her own. "Just starting her fight really aren't you sweetie." The Doctor whispers her hand closing around the barrel of the gun still pressed against her chest.

She ignores Amy's worried warning for her safety as she takes the gun from Melody's trembling fingers. Mels let out a shaking breath peeking up at the Doctor's face with a guilty look. Her guilt turns to a mix of confusion and surprise when the Doctor pulls her in pressing their lips together in a kiss much like the one River had given her 11th self that night at Stormcage.

"I just tried to shoot you and you kiss me?" Mels laughs pushing the Doctor away far too soon for the blonde time woman's liking. "Are all time boy's companions this weird?" she asks turning away from her wife to Rory shrugging his shoulders and Amy looking like she was about to lose her grip on her temper. "Dammit will someone answer me already what is all of this?" Alright, so she was more annoyed than the Doctor had originally thought as she tugged her daughter away from the Doctor's hold "Where's the Doctor? How are you in the TARDIS right now and he's not?"

The Doctor just smiles for what feels like the thousandth time since running out the doors into her past. Now she knows how Rives feels interacting with her young parents. "I guess we really are all hard work young." The blonde giggles "But unfortunately I can't answer your questions."

"Why the bloody….." Amy starts to ask but the Doctor just shakes her head "Spoilers Pond." She says again her arms now crossed against her chest "Stop being so cryptic and answer me already." The taller woman demands. "Amelia I ca…." the blonde says holding the bridge of her nose between her fingers only to have Amy's hand slapping against her cheek "Cut the crap Raggyman." She growls but ends up throwing her arms around the Doctor's shoulders tugging her in for a strong-armed hug before the blonde woman could do more than let out a weak gasp at her old nickname.

"Rory get over here." Amy barked without dropping her arms from around the Doctor's shoulders no doubt guessing that in her timeline at least that it's been a long while since the Doctor had seen them.

"Hang on is this it?" Mels asks breaking the tenderness of the moment with her question as if she's just now realizing where they were all standing. "The box you keep telling me about?" she clarifies meeting Amy's eyes as her hands rest against the console. The TARDIS seemed to hum softer around them under Mels's touch bringing a shy smile to her 'daughter's' lips.

"The coast should be clear now." The Doctor says knowing that this moment can't last much longer no matter how much she wants it to. "Whoever was shooting at you has to be gone now but just to be sure um…." The Doctor says her hands shaking as she turns to the console bringing a low almost pained whining sound from the ship. "and you think I don't want them back as, well do you?" the blonde growls her northern accent deepening from her annoyance "No she's saying not that switch it's that one there." Mels steps in her hand resting over the Doctor's to move her hand to what the Doctor guessed was the lever she was looking for.

"Thanks." The blonde woman whispers her voice breaking when the box hits solid ground once again.

"Doctor." Amy says as if she's approaching a panicked animal "You all have to go….the timelines." The Doctor stammers without turning around to see the worried look she knew Amy was giving her. "Doctor." Its Rory this time his tone mirroring Amy's and the Doctor knowing without needing to see that he had his arm wrapped around the Scottish woman's waist to steady her.

"Heard work young." The Doctor says her voice louder in the quiet of her time ship. "So, we can't remember this later on, so the universe won't implode but what's to say that we can't have one last adventure together?"

"Or a first adventure?" Mels chimed in throwing a rather cheeky wink to the Doctor reminding the blonde of who she would become. "First and last in one go?" she asks resting her hip against the TARDIS controls.

"How about we go pay Hitler a visit?" Mels suggests making the Doctor laugh "Not just yet how about we go start gazing or something less likely to bring people with guns chasing after us?" she offers up earning a smile from Amy and Rory and a board eye roll from Melody.

"What about a trip to someplace we haven't been to yet like the biggest library in the universe or something?" Rory offered "I mean how much trouble could we get into at one to those?" he laughed earning a pained look from the Doctor. "Or we can do something normal for a change like all of us go out for a bite." Amy says wrapping a comforting arm around the Doctor's shoulders "Just don't tell River yeah?" she whispers while Mels takes hold of her hand reassuringly on her other side.

"Come on then. Let's go out." The Doctor agrees "I don't actually know what this new face likes yet food-wise." She confesses.

"We'll help." Amy smiles taking Rory's other hand in her free one pulling her boyfriend along with them toward the door while Mels swings her leather jacket over her shoulder letting her hand slid back into the Doctor’s on the way out the double doors.


	2. The Last Check Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS finds a way to get her ‘daughter’ out of the Library and back to the 13th incarnation of her thief.

“I get your excited about something love.” The Doctor grunted redoubling her hold on the TARDIS’s console when the ship made yet another hard jolt to the side and more sparks flew from the center panel “But could you at least tell me where we’re headed?” she wondered aloud but like the five times she’d tried to ask before her time ship remained…tight boxed on the subject.

She’s just dropped her new friends back on Earth, so they could have another break from all the running of traveling with her when like the last time she’d been randomly pulled into the vortex by her old girl in the blink of an eye that she didn’t have time to properly prepare. “Okay okay sorry for trying to mess with your surprise love.” She grunted at the seemingly angry beeping hum the time ship gave her in answer as the Doctor succeeded in pulling herself into the jump seat and fumbled with the seatbelt just in time to save herself from being thrown upside down as her time ship spiraled around as if in a nose dive yet despite the apparent speed they were falling the landing was smoother than she was used to as the ship righted herself before she hit the ground.

“Hello, Doctor.” A young girl smiled walking up the ramp as if suddenly walking into a bigger on the inside police box was something she did every day while the Doctor untangles herself from the jump seat. “You’ve regenerated.” She noted her hands sliding into the pockets of her jeans as she paused taking in the woman in front of her. “I like it.” The young girl praised in a tone that didn’t match the age of her body as her eyes scanned up and down the puzzled older woman’s body then casting her eyes around to take in the new look of the TARDIS. “Gold looks nice on you as well.” she says turning around to see the full view of the new desktop.

The blonde blinked searching her hazy memories until she found the name for the young girl currently taking the cookies the console had rolled out to her.

“CAL.” The name is more than a whisper on the Doctor’s lips at the recollection. “And yes, I have twice since we met last.”

CAL smiled wider at her as she finished off her little snack then turned toward the console once again “She doesn’t know?” the child asked earning a chirped denying beep in answer “Perfect.” CAL praised happily clapping her hands once before her face smoothed into an unreadable mask the closer she got to the golden crystal of the center controls. “You’re early than intended of course but it’s alright seeing as now we have more time for this.” She said businesslike as she sat down under the main panel resting her hand against it until the old girl opened up to her much as it had for Rose all those years ago.

The Doctor yelped in panic remembering all too well the last time one of her companions looked into the time vortex, but CAL shook her head her smile never wavering as she glanced over in the time woman’s direction as the first whips of the time vortex wound around her outstretched hand. “It’s not like that Doctor we’re just hammering out the last few details to make sure the transfer takes and is a smooth and permanent one.”

“Transfer what transfer?” the Doctor asked her panic growing with every new string of sandy golden light that spilled from the heart of her time ship to coil wrath like around the young girl’s arm.

All of this for once went completely over the time woman’s frazzled head but seeing as the door to her time ship was still open the Doctor thought she could at least go out to get help should something terrible happen seeing as CAL was most definitely looking thinner than the Doctor remembered her however painful those memories were for her giving the blonde time woman more to worry over as the lights stay down. Those thoughts were stalled by someone that wasn’t her snapping her fingers bringing the door slamming shut in an instant followed by the maddening click of the lock.

Her question was left unanswered besides a tisked “Patience Doctor.” From CAL as if she could physically feel how unsettled the time woman was as with her eyes closed and the lights dimmed around them as if the TARDIS too had closed her eyes.  The discoloration now clearly visible with CAL distracted enough to let the glamor fade showing just how far the thin spider’s web spread out down the side of the young girl’s throat under the neck of her shirt when her hair brushed back over her shoulder as she settled into her task.

The Doctor spent the next ten minutes pacing the walkways once she realized it was pointless to try and intervein or to even ask about whatever the two were doing until she was positive she was going to regenerate just from anxiety when the lights came up as if the TARDIS was opening her eyes and a half second later CAL did the same blinking a little against the low lights if the glowing console.

“Walk with me please?” the girl asked holding out her hand toward the Doctor quietly asking for her to help her up. “All that exposure to the rawness of time you’re lucky all you are is tired in your condition.” The time woman scolded letting CAL wrap her arm around her middle as the Tardis opened the doors for them. “Thanks love.” The Doctor says but with only a hint of the normal warmth in her voice when she talked to her old girl.

“Even the most high-tech computers become out of date enough to become susceptible to a virus Doctor.” The girl pointed out in a voice just above a whisper as they passed out the doors to the time ship. “And it has been more than a few thousand years since you last visited.” She added her words like red-hot knives to the time woman’s hearts made even more painful in the stinging bite of the snow falling around them compared to the warmth inside the TARDIS.

CAL gave a half shrug seeming to snuggle more against the time woman’s side redoubling her slackened hold around her waist while beside her the Doctor marveled at the seemingly impossible scene around her. It was equal parts wondrous and terrifying all at once. “You don’t need o worry Doctor they haven’t bothered us for a good long while now.” CAL murmurs and despite being indoors her breath still came out as cold vapors when she noticed the tense way the Doctor eyed every shadow, they passed on the way down the hallway lined with ice and bookshelves.

“If you're looking for it it's not here.” CAL says when they reached the steps that led down to the basement. The same steps that all those years ago the Doctor with Donna by his side left that battered blue book resting on the railing. “I know it's in the Black Archive.” The Doctor answers bitterly but CAL only smiles shaking her head. “Of course, it is.” The girl chuckled as the pair reached the top step

Unconsciously the time woman rests her hand against the breast pocket of her long coat knowing full well the book in question was safely tucked inside it safe from any prying eyes except the Doctor’s not that she’s looked inside the yellowed pages much in this incarnation just yet and when she had in her years on Darillium it had been at River’s insistence just to settle an argument or five.

The walk along the halls was quiet after that The Doctor letting CAL guide her along.

The door they finally stopped at was cracked open letting the blonde time woman hear her before she saw her. Oh, how she’d missed that laughter. “No joke I honestly thought it was a gun, but it was a banana.” Her wife was chuckling when the door was nudged open wider letting the pair into the classroom.

“CAL darling never thought you would miss out on hearing my talk on Hitler ……” River started to say by way of a greeting when her eyes glancing up long enough to see who was coming toward her desk tapping the papers she was looking over into a neat pile then her eyes lifted again in a surprised gasp as her gaze met the Doctor’s for the first time “You.”

“You.” The Doctor echoed unable to think of anything else to say while her wife sauntered up the pathway between the desks toward them. To say she wasn’t ready for the action was the understatement of the teraannum but on the other hand feeling the warm sting of River’s hand slapping across her check brought a wide beaming smile to the time woman’s lips.

“Hello to you too Sweetie.” The Doctor says her smile never fading at the angry look in her wife’s eyes while River pulled her in by the lapels of her coat pressing their lips together in a greedy kiss.

“Humm Decisions…decision…” River tisks leaning back without letting go of the Doctor’s coat both of them forgetting about CAL who was now sitting at River’s desk humming under her breath to herself. “I don’t know if I’d rather slap you again or push against a wall and have my way with you till we are both breathless or simply drag you back to the house to lay you down on a bed, kiss, touch, feel every inch of your new body till you beg me not to stop?” River mused at the Doctor’s raised eyebrow in silent question.

The Doctor had the decency to blush under her wife’s eyes while mumbling a soft “It’s not exactly new.” Letting out a small smile at River’s ‘Hush sweetie.’ As she turned to the younger girl lounging at her desk with a book in her hands.

“You saved me now it's my turn.” Was all CAL said before River could decide how to ask when the realization of just why her husband now wife was solidly standing in front of her. The Doctor winced at the pain flashing in her psychopath’s eyes followed quickly by tears. “Now this is going to be quiet the bang, so I’d get back to the TARDIS as soon as possible.” The little girl says as casually as a comment on the weather stepping away just to be pulled back again this time by the Doctor.

“See you around CAL.” River says her voice wavering the longer the fingers of her free hand brush in CAL’s hair as the Doctor’s arms slide around her middle grounding her.

“Spoilers…..Mom.” CAL grinned as she reluctantly untangled herself from the double warmth of the hug to gently push both toward the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end but I hope its alright.


End file.
